


Value

by S4m



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Basically, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Murder, Murder Mystery, Psychological Horror, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Why Did I Write This?, smut?, there's a shit ton of angst, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4m/pseuds/S4m
Summary: When James West walked into the Café Royale, he wasn't expecting much. Maybe a sub-par coffee, or an average affogato, if he was really feeling ostentatious.What he would end up finding would be much more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Artemus Gordon/James West, Evan/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID)
Kudos: 4





	Value

The graveyard shift at the Café Royale was far from interesting, to put it politely. With hardly any customers during that time, the employees were free to do as they wished, so long as nothing too horrible happened, and the café was in acceptable condition when morning came. 

It was Artemus' shift when the man came in, dressed in clothes that were so unremarkable that the fact they were plain was remarkable in itself. The man glanced around, taking in the inside of the café. It was peaceful enough on its own. The man took in the stylish, hand made wooden chairs, the cozy looking padded booths and the pastries perfectly placed behind the glass.

"Welcome! Can I help you?" Artemus called. The man turned his head towards the barista and smiled. It was, surprisingly, not one of the smiles every retail worker is familiar with. One that's rude and impatient. No, instead it was genuine, sweet even. The man glanced upwards at the board, listing all their different beverages and foods.

"Hm. Well, what would you recommend?" The newly arrived customer asked. Artemus hummed, rubbing his chin, as he tended to do when he was a bit nervous. Bad habit of his, touching his face in stressful situations. 

"Well, our affogato is the best this side of town has to offer. You won't find anything else quite like it around here." And Artemus wasn't lying just to sell the product. The affogato was genuinely one of his favorite beverages. 

"Then, I guess I'll have the affogato." The man remarked. Artemus grabbed a cup and and a sharpie, gazing expectantly at the other man, waiting for his name. A brief pause followed before the man, distracted by the clock, realized why Artemus hadn't started yet.

"Oh, James. I'm James." He offered. Artemus gave a nod and started writing the name down. Once he had finished, Artemus started making his way towards the back, but stopped himself, his gaze flickering to James, who was occupying himself via staring up at the clock. A silent debate took place in his mind, biting his lip as he watched the relative stranger.

...

Fuck it.

"I don't normally do this, but you seem like a nice enough guy, and I could use the company, considering hardly anyone comes around this late in the night. Why don't you come behind the counter, see how I make them?" Artemus asked, making his way back to the other. James smiled at the other man, giving a brisk nod. Artemus smiled back, offering a hand out to the other, one that was promptly taken. Artemus led James from the bright colors and smells of the small Café to the slightly less colorful kitchen, muted in beige and grey. 

"It's simple enough. Only took me around three before I got the hang of it. I'm a fast learner, though, always have been." Artemus explained as he set to work making James' affogato. James gave a polite smile and a tilt of his head. Artemus had a nice voice on him. He could sit and listen to him read the phone book, and he'd probably be entertained.

"-And here you go. I hope you enjoy." 

James, realizing he'd spaced out, briefly jolted before giving an awkward little chuckle. He took the offered affogato, taking a bite in front of Artemus, who'd been watching just a little anxiously. A small silence passed between the two, the barista's eyes flicking back and forth, before back at James, a bit expectantly.

"...Well?"

"It's really good! You really know your coffee." James quickly responded, though Artemus seemed to just relax at seeing James' body language. How he relaxed, muscles untensing. He laughed, rubbing his hands clean on his apron.

"Well, thank you! You're so polite!" He chuckled again, a light blush running along his cheeks. While James didn't redden, it wasn't hard to tell that he was almost equally as flustered. Well, not hard to tell for Artemus. Maybe it was a result of his work in retail for so long. Deal with people as much as he had, and you learned how to read them. Sometimes he liked to make stories up about these people, these faces. It was essential for his sanity. With no lens to hold up to the world, he was blasted on full force, emotions and behavior that would drive anyone mad, or, at the very least, cause them to also behave in a way that would cause them to lose their jobs. It was a crazy world out there, after all.

"No, thank you. You're the one who made the delicious affogato in the first place. I wouldn't have had any reason for gratitude without your original contribution."

Artemus politely smiled at James. His wording had been a little off. If he had to venture a guess, he was either reaching for a more intellectual way of speaking to impress him, or more likely was acting awkward due to his clear flustered attitude towards the other. Artemus didn't want to assume that he was anything worth getting flustered about. Sure, it would have been nice, but he'd made assumptions before, and that had given him nothing but trouble.

"I'll have to come in again sometime. Maybe get you one as well?" 

Artemus tried not to jump to assumptions, but now? It was getting really hard not to. From James' offer, to the hopeful expression on his face, well, it was getting hard to not take things as a personal manner.

"Uh- Sure. Sounds good." Artemus glanced around, eventually grabbing a napkin and the sharpie he'd used to write on James' cup. With a few short brushes, Artemus slid the napkin across the counter towards the other man. "Here."

James smiled, taking the napkin and another bite of the affogato. He slipped the number into his pocket and gave a little wave to the other. Artemus was quick to reciprocate the gesture and the expression, followed along with a light chuckle.

Artemus let out a soft sigh as James left the small business. Well, there he went, the man that was probably going to be the most interesting highlight of his night, God be willing.

And then the world exploded in light and sound as the building across from them erupted into flame so violent halfway melted glass and debris exploded the windows and ripped the fine, red wine curtains to shreds. Artemus was sent sprawling, instinctively covering his ducked head with his hands.

Outside, the cause slipped away, leaving only the destruction it had created.


End file.
